


A Thank You

by Inappropriate_Possibility



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Meihem - Freeform, Mei’s boobs are Good and Junkrat Knows, Mention of sex, Romance, Smut, awkward post sex conversation, i don’t know how graphic this is I don’t know if I should tag it as such, mention of cum, mention of orgasm, non Canon, smutty fluff, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriate_Possibility/pseuds/Inappropriate_Possibility
Summary: It had been approximately 15 minutes since she’d had the most intense orgasm of her life. Mei lied there, on her own bed, the event that had just taken place on her own sheets and pillows leaving her to feel as though she was somewhere else entirely.





	A Thank You

It had been approximately 15 minutes since she’d had the most intense orgasm of her life. Mei lied there, on her own bed, the event that had just taken place on her own sheets and pillows leaving her to feel as though she was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere new, terrifyingly new but bright and soft and beautiful.

Her bed was just as cushy and comfortable as before, as it had always been. Small it may have been, but so was she. She was even comfortable with the entirely brand new presence of Jamison Fawkes stuffed right next to her in a pile of mushy limbs after his own release. 

Mei didn’t know what to do. Her arms were still splayed above her, not having moved even when there was no Junkrat to pin them back. Her thighs had come together after quaking while she came. She was now aware of the still-warm wetness, a combination of both her and Jamie’s cum that shouldn’t have made her feel as excited and bubbly as it did. It slowly dripped from her as she rubbed her thighs together to shake out the wobbly feeling and brought back the familiar warmth and friction  _Junkrat_ , of all people, had just made her become so accustomed to. God, it had happened. After solid months of sexual tension building into a heated sort of companionship, they’d finally _done_ it. Like, done _it_. Mei shouldn’t have been so surprised, but hell if she wasn’t. If anything, it was really how surprised she was to have been so pleased. Never in any of her fantasies (which she would never admit she had had so many of) had she ever made herself orgasm so hard. Mei was no virgin, of course, she’d had a few partners before, each providing a new experience, but nothing ever like this. God. Oh god, what was she going to do. There was no way she could just, sleep it off??? Jamie had been passed out for a while now, he obviously didn’t care, did he?? Oh my god what if he doesn’t care. No of course he cares, he’s been chasing you forever, you’re Mei Ling Zhou. After all the time spent on her tail doing anything and everything to get her attention and now he just, _sleeps_ it off?? No no, he’s just tired, of course he’s tired. Mei had never been with a man so active, so loud, so focused on pleasing her that he lost himself in the act. It had been obvious he enjoyed making her feel good, even blabbering on about how he “cou’jus cum right now from all that noise ya makin darl.” He’d said a lot of surprisingly sweet and sexy things to her. Mei had been overcome with shame after having treated him so badly for so long, never having give him a fair chance and he was still as sweet as ever.

Mei was not going to let things go back to the way they were before. She was going to make it up to him, she was going to be his sweet snowflake even if they didn’t end up together. Mei was going to support him and be a real a friend to him, even if nothing came from this night together. Her heart ached, not that she recognized it at the time, for more with him. She was sure whatever the feeling she had would go away when she did the right thing and was nice to Junkrat. Being nice was her specialty after all. 

Without thinking of anything but being nice and truly polite, she quietly thanked Junkrat, no _Jamie_ , for the wonderful night.

Jamison’s eyes snapped open, and he turned his head so instead of being smushed in her soft pillows he was looking at her, electric yellow eyes as alert as ever, and questioning.

“Wot?”

“Thank you,” Mei repeated patiently, and Jamie thought she couldn’t have sounded any sweeter than she had when he’d been fucking both their brains out. God she was delicious. Her fucken mouth, her voice chanting his name, a name he’s never loved more than when it had come from her lips. He’d fuck that mouth, one day he would, praying to literally any god who could have possibly been listening to have the chance some day. “You were wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever… cum like that before. I actually know I haven’t cum like that before.”

Oh dear god in motherfucking heaven. She‘s perfect.

“Huh?” Sure, he’d understood her that second time but it was still too much for him to handle so huh was as good as it was gunna get.

“You were really good. What just happened, between us, is something I would have never expected it was truly something else. Something great. And you’re awfully big. Not awfully like bad, but like extremely. I mean I can’t believe you actually fit inside me, it felt amazing. You did bite me a lot,” Junkrat winced, “but actually, I’m surprised I liked it so much. It really was pleasant, very much so.” She kept on, seemingly not being able to stop speaking to the ceiling. Finally, she turned to face him a little more. Her big browns fixed onto his own eyed. She visibly tensed for a moment, before turning her whole body on it’s side.

Her naked fucking body. Holy mother of fuck did he give her fucking hickeys???? Sure 'nuff, purple and red bruises were blossoming all over her neck and shoulders and her tits. Holy fuck her fucking tits. Fuck. On her side now, her tits fell into place one on top the other and goddamn they were beautiful. She was beautiful. “You’re really talented. At a lot of things not just sex of course but you’re really great at that too. You’re actually very beautiful, and you made me feel beautiful too. And that’s why I want to thank you.”

His face hadn’t stopped changing since she’d begun her little speech. From surprise to confusion to admiration to shock again and yet she still had no real way of telling what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. She bit her lip, already bracing herself against the silence for something worse. Maybe he would laugh. Maybe he would leave. _Please don’t leave_ , she begged silently.

Junkrat was taking it all in, replaying the words over and over and over again trying to sear them into his mind, hoping with everything he was he’d never forget this night. Hoping he’d heard her right, and that none of this was just another one of his wet dreams. He’d heard her command him to fuck her, beg him to keep going, moan and pant and say things he could only guess at in chinese. She’d said a shocking amount of dirty things during their romp in her bed. Whenever she’d make any noise at all it would have been enough to get him to cum if her specific request had not been to keep fucking her. And now she was praising him, _thanking_ him. Saying these sweet and suggestive things, she couldn’t get any hotter. Jamison could feel himself swell with her praise. Had she admitted to him that she was the best she’d ever had? Hell the fuck yes she did and almost nothing could top that.

Except something did.

She’d said he had made her feel beautiful. She was thanking him for making her feel beautiful. Mei-Ling Zhou, the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world, felt beautiful because of _him_. And in that very fucking moment he knew that that was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, even if he didn’t fully know he knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written and it’s obvious as Fuck!! I love them, and if you’re here u probably do too, so please give be positive with me? Also, u can follow me at inappropriatepossibility on Tumblr, I draw lots of meihem if ur into that


End file.
